dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Wild Tiger (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 Wild Tiger collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Super Guerriers Coffret No. 11 *Release date: 1996 The first Wild Tiger model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 11 (Series 11). Wild Tiger stood firm with his musclebound exterior, placing both hands on his waist and maintaining his overconfident stance. This figurine was released as a part of the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later along with numerous other characters from the Super Guerriers lineup, who were among the re-releases. Others included in this set were Super Buu, Gotenks, a what-if fusion of Mr. Satan and Goku, Kid Trunks, and Meta-Cooler. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie B *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Tapion. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Kibito, Great Saiyawoman, Janempa, Bojack, Wild Tiger, Cooler, Goten, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Buu jumping, Mr. Popo, Trunks, Broly, Tien, Super Buu crouching, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Goku, Gotenks posing, Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku blasting, Kid Trunks pointing, Super Saiyan Goten fusing, Goku with battle damage blocking, Turles, Oolong, and Semi-Perfect Cell for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series 4 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Wild Tiger miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Wild Tiger produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Wild Tiger in the same position. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues Super Warriors *Release date: 1998 Irwin Toy’s reissues of the initial Super Guerriers figurines entitled "Super Warriors" included Wild Tiger as a part of their miniature releases. Also included in the same series was Super Buu, Gotenks, a what-if fusion of Mr. Satan and Goku, Kid Trunks, and Meta-Cooler. Wild Tiger’s miniature model showcases him in a basic stance, where both his arms are resting on his waist as he maintains his overconfident stance. *The Saga Continues Series 11 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Wild Tiger was no exclusion as when series 11 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *The Saga Continues *Release date: 1999 Amongst the various “Saga Continues” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Wild Tiger miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Wild Tiger produced by Irwin as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Wild Tiger in the same position. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise